custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dathachuri
Dathachuri is a cosmic entity and a member of The Abstract. History Little to nothing is known of Dathachuri, save for that he became an Abstract at some point in his "life". Across time and space, a number of traveling theaters come across a relic connected to him. It caused them to have a telepathic link to him, as well as seeing through his eyes. Awed by the infinite number of strange, new, nameless colors, they became his messengers and worshipers. They would go about their world, and show his work to the masses. In turn, they would recruit more members of their cult. Abilities and Traits Not much is known about him, and it may be best that it stay that way. While Dathachuri is a patron of the arts (Art, Literature, the Theater, etc.), he has been known to have a habit of driving others into insanity. He's also known for being able to speak fluently in a number of languages. Many of his works also involve colour in some way. Many of his powers are influenced by or related to Colour. He can create illusions, turn invisible, bend light, and so much more. However, he is deaf, and as such, relies on Synesthesia to "see" sounds. He's also able to influence others through, oddly enough, his works and the works of his cults. Removing his mask would either cause the witness to instantly fall in love with him, or go insane. Once the mask is place back on, the witness returns to his/her normal personality. He can also "paint" certain beings and things into existence, such as minions and weapons. Dathachuri is also known to venture outside of Xy'nthlr from time to time. Often, he transports himself into the dreams of sapient beings. He observes them, and in some cases, somehow manages to collect or replicate them. What he does with them is currently unknown (though it has been hinted that he displays them as works of art). He can also manipulate one's dreams to a certain extent, even using them to communicate with the dreamer. He is also know to "radiate" certain emotions or moods. Those near him maybe feel a sudden surge of mirth or merriment. However, it is possible to resist these influences. Masks and Tools He bears no Kanohi, though he does wear a theatric mask over his face. He has a simple staff, and is often depicted as a being in worn, shredded robes. The robes are capable of changing their color(s), and different people tend to see different colors. However, his greatest tools are, again, the works of his own and his cults'. Through these, he can (through currently unknown means) influence any audience listening and watching them. How he influences them depends on the color used in the work. Blue would generate sorrow, red would create love or anger, ect. These effect are usually temporary, and fade away after a while. A few, however, would be drawn by them, and have a desire to learn more about them. All who follow this alien thought eventually become members of the'' Oisulli Murtaeht. However, there is one special play he has written, though for far more sinister purposes. Every now and then, he'll choose to cause havoc among some unfortunate folks. He pulls them into a game or challenge of sorts, revolving around this strange play. If they are unable to complete the task before the play ends, then the audience and players would go insane (though the circumstances and causes behind this are unknown). Appearances *The Eyes of Dathachuri'' (First appearance) Trivia *Dathacuri was influenced by The King In Yellow, a book of short stories written by Robert W. Chambers. He was also somewhat inspired by Hastur, a figure from the Cthulhu Mythos also influenced by Chambers' work. Sheogorath from The Elder Scrolls series also influenced his character. *Like all members of The Court, Dathachuri represents a certain idea or theme. In his case, he would represent the scientific properties of light and colour. However, it was also decided that he'd have a hand in the arts, due to colour's common use within them. He and his domain also have some Influence from Irish and Celtic folklore as well. **His association with colour was influenced by the short story "The Colour Out of Space", ''as well as this video. *His name was suggested by ''Echo 1, and is believed to an old Irish word for "Colour". **He also provided the image featured in the main infobox. *His themes are "Twisted" and "Witch Factory", both by Adrian von Ziegler * Dathachuri is believed to have his own "Champion", though it hasn't yet been revealed. Given his obsession over colour, it can be assumed that it bears some power over Light. * One of Dathachuri's titles is "The Lord of Muses". Category:Entities Category:User:Ahpolki Inika